


Keep Me Company

by alexdamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamnvers/pseuds/alexdamnvers
Summary: Alex came walking towards her, a six pack of beer and a large pizza in hand. A smile grew on the shorter woman's face, dimples shining bright. "Didn't think I was actually going to let you suffer Sawyer, did you?"Or, when Maggie is assigned to be a member of the security at National City's annual New Years celebration, and she needs a little help to make it through the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This fic is based off of a prompt from luthorology on Tumblr; 'maggies working on new years eve as security where a lot of people have gathered to reel in the new year. alex goes to keep her company and kisses her and the countdown?'
> 
> Enjoy the [very short] fic!!

Maggie hadn't planned on spending her New Years in the pit of National City, watching over drunks and manic teenagers. Every New Years in National City, a huge festival takes place, and almost the entire town attends each year. And that means lots of police. And Maggie was one of the 'lucky' bunch that were chosen to go that year.

She wasn't one to really celebrate holidays like this. Normally, she'd be sitting in her apartment with a beer in her hand, chilling on her couch while watching some random tv show while other people were out getting drunk as the clock strikes midnight. It seems her luck had run out as she stood outside in the center of the crowd, wind whipping against her face.

The night slowly went by. Nothing really happened to excite Maggie or lift her night up a bit; she had to deal with fighting teenagers at the most. Girls screamed as their favorite performers walked on stage, beer bottles were thrown all across the park, and overly-loud music blared into Maggie's ears. She wanted to, desperately, leave.

She thought she might ditch the festival and risk getting caught, until she received a little surprise.

Alex came walking towards her, a six pack of beer and a large pizza in hand. A smile grew on the shorter woman's face, dimples shining bright. "Didn't think I was actually going to let you suffer Sawyer, did you?"

Maggie chuckled, leaning on her toes, reaching up to give Alex a quick peck on her lips. She plopped herself on the ground, popping open a bottle and chugging down half of the bitter liquid in one swig. Alex sat down next to her girlfriend, opening the pizza and pulling a slice out. "I can't believe they stuck you here. It's torture," Alex mumbles as she takes another bite of pizza.

"Trust me," Maggie starts, "I would much rather be at the alien bar with you than here. If I hear another teenage girl scream her head off, I am ripping my ears off."

Alex laughs at her girlfriend, who is now downing her second bottle of beer. "Okay, easy on the alcohol. It's almost midnight, and after that, you and I are out of here."

Maggie looked at the time. 11:27; only 33 minutes until she can leave this hell hole. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. Maggie grabbed onto Alex's hand and squeezed, leaning her head against the stage. She had a raging headache and was tired out of her mind.

Alex looked over at her, concern showing in her eyes. "If you really need to, I can get you out of here. I don't want to sit here watching my girlfriend suffer when she should be celebrating."

"No..." Maggie said in a low voice, almost at a whisper. "I can't risk getting caught and getting a suspension. It's only a half an hour, right? I'll make it." There was a hint of unsureness in her voice, which was accurate. Maggie didn't know how much longer she might last. Alex scooted over closer to Maggie, taking her hand and cupping her jaw, rubbing her thumb across her cheek.

"I'll be here the whole time, I'm not leaving." She leaned in closer and pressed their lips together. The kiss started out innocently, but it slowly got more heated, Maggie's tongue battling for dominance in Alex's mouth. Alex adjusted herself to be straddling Maggie, their lips never losing contact. They knew they shouldn't be doing this, that they were in public and it was somewhat inappropriate, but they continued kissing, Maggie's hands trapping themselves in Alex's hair.

They continued for what felt like an eternity, until someone yelled from behind them. "Break it up lesbos; we don't need your gay shit ruining our night."

The girls turned around to find three men looking at them, two chuckling and the other staring with disgust. Alex looked like she was ready to fight the guy, but Maggie put her hand in her's, squeezing it and giving Alex a look that Alex knew meant to not do anything. Maggie stood up and walked over to the men, a look of pure fury gleaming from her eyes. The two boys immediately stopped laughing as Maggie approached them.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer," she spoke as she showed them her badge. "If I were you, I would leave before I report you for verbal abuse." The men stood in shock before turning and running away, their drunk asses bumping into each other as the disappeared into the crowd.

She looked down at her watch, the time reading 11:59. She stepped over to Alex as she heard the countdown begin behind them, taking a last swig of beer before hearing the city screaming 'Happy New Year!'. She pressed her lips against her girlfriend's, letting all of her stress wash away. She made it. It was midnight; it was a new year. She survived the night. They broke apart, holding each other's hands. Maggie looked at Alex, relief flooding through both of their bodies. The shorter woman rested her head against the other woman's as they walked to the car. Alex squeezed Maggie's hand, "Happy New Years, baby."


End file.
